1. Technical Field
The present system concerns managing the application of power in an electronic device in response to whether or not an accessory is charged, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known different accessories are connectable to an electronic device including a multimedia dock and a large size monitor to enable a small-sized screen displayed on the electronic device to be seen on a large-sized screen. However, known accessories are charged by different methods including using power from a charger and using power from a power supply of an electronic device. Known electronic device systems lack comprehensive capability for adaptive power management in conjunction with electronic device accessories.